


Of Panties and Panicking

by Semper_Sehun



Series: Pretty in Panties [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Oh Sehun, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Panties, Prostate Massage, Top Park Chanyeol, catching feelings, chanyeol acts too straight for his own good, sehun in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Sehun's and Chanyeol's friends with benefits arrangement has been going on for a while now, but at some point things are starting to become complicated once Sehun realizes that maybe he sees more in Chanyeol than he initially thought.





	Of Panties and Panicking

**Author's Note:**

> Finally part 3 of the panties series! I read all your suggestion on who to add, but I decided to make some progressing in the plot first. In the next part, Kyungsoo will most likely be the one to entertain chanhun!

"So, you slept on the floor, huh?"

Across the room, Sehun was eyeing Chanyeol with a wary look in his eyes. After the concert, they’d left for Sehun’s house once again, just like they had the previous night.

"Well..." Looking up from where he was scrolling through Instagram while he was lying on Sehun’s bed, Chanyeol raised a brow. "What was I supposed to say?"

Earlier during their ments at the concert, Chanyeol had disclosed that he’d stayed the night at Sehun’s house. However, when Junmyeon had asked where he’d slept – probably just to tease him because by now, all their members knew what they were regularly up to – Chanyeol had immediately waved everything off and had replied that he’d slept on the floor instead of sharing the bed with Sehun like he actually had.

To say the least, Sehun hadn’t been too happy with that.

"It's not like it's a sin to share a bed with me." He muttered, running a hand through his hair before he eventually decided to ignore his annoyance at Chanyeol to settle on the bed beside him. "I slept with all of you before." Sehun sent him a sideways glance.

Next to him, Chanyeol didn’t even look up from his phone. "That doesn't sound right."

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Lying down on the large bed – Sehun had made sure to buy a king-sized one when he’d moved into his own house – he stretched out, eyes fluttering shut as he rested his chin on his folded arms in front of him. There was still adrenaline from the concert in his system, but it was slowly but surely fading. Tiredness was starting to sink in, but when he turned his head, Chanyeol didn’t look like he was interested in getting ready for bed just yet.

"Maybe I do, but everyone else doesn't. I don't want them to get the wrong idea." Chanyeol explained when Sehun kept staring, waiting for a response.

Not sure if he understood correctly, Sehun had to ask. "The wrong idea?"

"That we're- you know..."

"A thing?"

"Yes- no." The tension in Chanyeol’s voice was palpable. It was obvious he had tried not to make it sound offensive or hurtful, but Sehun wasn’t satisfied with this version either. Therefore, he decided to make Chanyeol feel even more put on the spot.

"That we're fucking?" He asked.

"... Yeah."

"But we are fucking."

Finally putting his phone down, Chanyeol let down a sigh. "I know, but not everyone needs to know that."

With a roll of his eyes, Sehun turned around on his stomach to look up at the other without having to strain his neck. "As if I didn't know that."

It was very clear to all of them that their ambiguous relationship, or whatever it was, was a threat to Exo’s image. However, Sehun certainly had no intention of ever letting any of this slip to fans or the media anyway. Yet, the fact that Chanyeol seemed so adamant on insisting they did not share a bed annoyed him beyond everything. The thing was, the two sharing a bed wasn’t even a big deal. They’d done it countless times, even with other members, and nobody questioned it. Still, Chanyeol seemed to feel the need to establish that he did not share a bed with him when, in fact, he actually had and they’d done a lot more than just sharing the bed if Sehun’s lips around Chanyeol’s cock the previous night had been any indication. Thus, Sehun was feeling slightly offended that apparently, sharing a bed with him was made out to be an unthinkable event.

"Sehun..." It seemed like Chanyeol had finally realized that this actually bothered him. "Are you mad?" There was a softness in his voice that hadn’t been there earlier, and Sehun almost gave in right away.

"No." He managed to keep his voice firm, but he turned his head away so he didn’t have to meet Chanyeol’s eyes.

"You're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"You are."

"Maybe a little."

A soft chuckle escaped Chanyeol, and Sehun almost flinched when the other reached out to run his fingers through Sehun’s hair. It was messy, still slightly wet from his shower after the concert. They’d left the venue together almost as soon as they’d finished getting changed and showering.

"Do you want to maybe tell me why?" The fingers had moved to the nape of Sehun’s neck, massaging softly. The other knew exactly how to hit Sehun’s buttons.

"I don't know. It's stupid." Sehun admitted.

Shaking his head, Chanyeol sent him an encouraging smile. "It's not stupid if it bothers you, which it obviously does."

"... Okay." Even though he felt hesitant to explain, Sehun decided to give it a go. "It's just- it felt like you were embarrassed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with me. Which I know you're not, but still..."

Before he could finish, Chanyeol was already hovering on top of him, deep brown eyes staring into Sehun’s as he cupped his face softly. Sometimes – or rather always – Sehun could really understand their fans enamourment with Chanyeol. The man was just insanely attractive, and he very much knew how to use it to his advantage.

"Sehunnie... Sehun hyung..." Chanyeol was pouting, pretty lips pressed together in a way that wasn’t supposed to look so sexy yet endearing on a grown-ass man.

"Shut up." He managed to get out, trying to turn his head away but Chanyeol was still cupping his jaw, although gently.

"Sehun... You know I'm not embarrassed about sleeping in a bed with you. Hell, I'm not embarrassed that I'm sleeping  _ with _ you. It's just that I panicked that someone could put one and one together."

Even though deep down Sehun had already known that, it was a relief to hear Chanyeol say that it was really just him being worried about their image and not anything personally related to Sehun. Still, he felt the need to defend himself and his worries.

"I don't think that'll happen. The fans fantasize either way. They wouldn't have thought of it as weird if we'd shared a bed. I mean, we did half naked vlives together before. Baekhyun literally said on national television that he bit my butt."

For a moment, Chanyeol didn’t say anything. There was an expression on his face that was hard to decipher. He was thinking, Sehun realized.

"I guess you're right."

The words took Sehun by surprise. Chanyeol usually wasn’t the one to immediately admit his wrong-doings, so whenever he did, it meant a lot.

"Of course I'm right." He teased, although the expression on his face gave away how pleased he was with this turn of events. It became even more pleased when Chanyeol leaned in to give him a soft kiss. Their lips merely brushed, and still, Sehun could feel his heart flutter.

"So, are you still mad?" Chanyeol asked once he’d pulled back again. "You still look mad."

"That's my default expression."

The smile on Chanyeol’s face made Sehun swoon. "I know you well enough to look past that by now." The older man waved off. "And even when I do that, you still seem tense."

"Maybe I'm a little mad still. But I think there's something that could resolve that."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol wondered.

"Yeah. What about a massage?"

After their concerts, they often had the option to receive a massage to loosen up their tense and strained muscles. That day and the day before, however, they hadn’t taken up the offer since they’d left for Sehun’s house almost immediately. That’s why a massage seemed like a very promising ‘sorry’, especially if there were Chanyeol’s hands on him instead of just anybody.

"Oh, so you want a massage? I think I can do that."

While he hadn’t expected Chanyeol to decline, Sehun still felt a wave of affection wash over him.

"Well, it's settled then. Just wait a second, I'll be back in a moment."

"You put on the bathrobe from the MV shoot?"

Sehun had been in the bathroom for more than 15 minutes. At some point, Chanyeol almost had expected him to have fallen asleep on the toilet it he hadn't known any better.

"I put on your robe." Apparently, it was important for Sehun to point that out, and Chanyeol only nodded dumbly.

"And that took you almost 20 minutes?"

As if Chanyeol's question was so offensive that it didn't deserve a reply, Sehun stepped closer to the bed. Without a word, he let the robe fall and Chanyeol's mouth went dry.

In the end, he should've expected it.

Right in front of him, Sehun was clad in nothing but soft pink lace panties that didn't leave much to the imagination. His skin was still glistening from what Chanyeol now identified as a quick shower. It seemed like Sehun had used his time in the bathroom very effectively, after all.

"Now, I'm ready for that massage." From out of the pockets of the robe, Sehun had produced a bottle of massage oil. Just from the bottle, it looked more expensive than a meal at a good restaurant.

Wetting his lips, Chanyeol nodded. He watched as Sehun climbed onto the bed, getting into a comfortable position on his stomach. Like this, Chanyeol could fully admire that piece of art that Sehun was.

Before they had begun this little adventure of exploring each other, Chanyeol admittedly hadn't paid the other much attention look-wise. Of course, he'd known that Sehun was a fine specimen, however, all of his members were. Only since he'd seen Sehun in all his glory in his bedroom that one night, had he started to really see him for who he was.

Strong lines, soft smiles. Sehun was a combination of all the things that drew people in. Chanyeol swore he could see the tenseness in the muscles beneath the exposed skin of his broad shoulders. His eyes trailed down to his waist. It was so slim, almost fragile in comparison to the strong build of his chest. Temptation made him drop his eyes even lower, to the gentle curve of his supple ass. While Chanyeol himself couldn't brag about having a particularly sculpted booty, Sehun certainly disappoint. It wasn't large, not objectively, but the way his ass curved fit so perfectly with his slim body. There was enough to grab, to hold on to, to tease. Chanyeol knew from experience.

Before he could move on to glance at Sehun's legs, the other’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you done staring? I'm waiting." Even though the message of the words could've been understood as harsh, Chanyeol could clearly hear the teasing undertone in his voice, and picture the smile on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Let a man appreciate what he has in front of him, will you?"

He chuckled and gave Sehun's ass a soft slap, unable to stop staring as he watched it jiggle a little.

"Hm. Do you like the panties? They're new. They reminded me of the suit you wore to the music video shoot."

Chanyeol hummed. Besides the colour, there wasn't much similarity between his expensive designer suit and the pair of lacy, admittedly pretty, pink panties. The thought behind it was cute though. "I really like them."

"Good, they were expensive. Work hard to play, right, hyung?" This time, Sehun really giggled.

"I thought you're the hyung now." Popping open the bottle, Chanyeol began to pour some of the ointment into his palms.

"Hmm, I'd much rather not be the hyung. I like to be pampered, and we all know you like it when I call you hyung anyways."

Large palms touched soft skin, and Sehun's voice died down with the last words. The first few touches were experimental, unsure. In his life, Chanyeol had received quite a few massages before but he hadn't given that many yet. Still, he tried to recall the routines professionals had performed on him so this would be enjoyable for Sehun.

First, he began to draw invisible eights over Sehun's tailbone, his eyes drifting to his ass again and again. It was probably the best ass he'd ever seen, and Chanyeol wondered when his life had turned into lusting after his bandmate's butt.

Under him, Sehun hummed. Unable to help himself, Chanyeol slipped his fingers under the lace fabric, his fingers brushing over the crack of his ass ever so lightly. Yet, it was enough to draw a reaction from Sehun: a harsh intake of breath and the slightest shift of his hips.

A smirk spread on Chanyeol's lips.

If he continued like this, there was no doubt this would quickly turn into sex, which Chanyeol didn't mind at all, but he still wanted to give Sehun his well deserved massage.

Twenty minutes later, Sehun's eyes had slipped shut and his breathing had evened out as Chanyeol dug his fingers into his skin, kneading tense muscles loose with strong but gentle movements.

"Can you go lower again?"

The sound of Sehun's voice took him by surprise. He'd almost expected him to have drifted off, and though his voice sounded sleepy he was clearly awake.

"Here?" Chanyeol asked, his palms sliding lower.

"A little lower." Sehun's voice sounded muffled.

"Like this?" Again, Chanyeol inched his hands lower, now gripping Sehun's slim waist.

"A bit lower still."

Chanyeol's fingers hit the fabric of the panties, and he already knew Sehun's next words.

"Just a little lower, yes."

Peeling the fabric away, Chanyeol pulled them down to expose the naked skin. Without hesitation, he began to knead the soft flesh of Sehun's ass, smoothing his palm over soft skin.

A low, appreciative hum filled the room, and belatedly, Chanyeol realized that it wasn't Sehun's but his own voice.

"You like touching my ass, huh?" Sehun's voice sounded breathy.

"It's a nice ass." Chanyeol agreed.

"Just nice?" It didn't surprise him when Sehun managed to sound offended.

"No, not just nice. The best. The best ass I've ever laid my eyes on. And hands, too, I guess."

"Hm... That's what I wanted to hear. Now proceed."

Chanyeol didn't know how exactly it had happened, but by the time he was three fingers deep in Sehun's ass, the other was moaning and panting like this was the best thing he'd ever felt.

"Are you hard yet? Cause I need you." Sehun's words took him by surprise and Chanyeol let out a laugh.

For a second, Chanyeol considered telling the other to just take a look, but in the end he decided to take matters into his own hands, quite literally.

Pulling his fingers out of Sehun's ass, Chanyeol wiped them clean on the others skin before unbuttoning his own pants. He hadn't even taken off his shirt yet, but Sehun was already watching eagerly, head turned to the side in what must have been an almost painful position.

When Chanyeol pulled out his cock, he was more than half hard. A pleased smile had appeared on Sehun's face and he wetted his lips, eyes glimpsing up to meet Chanyeol's for a second.

"Do you have condoms? Mine are in my purse but it's in the hallway."

"Yeah, wait a second." Chanyeol nodded but when he turned around, a hand held him back. "Actually, forget about the condom. We're both clean, so..."

Chanyeol's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Are you sure?" The thought filled him with excitement. While Sehun's ass already felt like heaven, feeling it skin against skin would probably be even better.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want it. Want you to come in me." Sehun hummed. "Can I ride you?"

"Sure. That sounds good." From experience, he knew that having Sehun on top was very enjoyable. Even though he liked the side of his back and ass when he fucked into him from behind, Sehun's blissed out face was also a sight to behold.

Upon Chanyeol's agreement, Sehun sat up fully and pushed Chanyeol over, climbing on top of him. It was easy to rid him off his remaining clothes and soon enough, they were both naked, Sehun's fingers wrapped around Chanyeol's hard length to lube him up.

They both let out drawn out moans when Sehun sank down on him, the tight heat surrounding Chanyeol like it never had before. "Fuck- we should have done that without a condom before." He moaned and Sehun let out a hum in agreement, still adjusting to the stretch.

From then on, Chanyeol just enjoyed the movement of Sehun's hips, the little noises he let out every time he changed the angle a little so that Chanyeol's cock would brush his against his prostate.

At some point, he could see the strain in Sehun's movement, the tenseness of his muscles and jittering of his thighs were telltale signs for him to take care of the other now.

"Hey, let's change up the position a little. I wanna try something." Chanyeol mumbled, his hand coming up from where he'd been holding Sehun's hips to cup his cheek gently.

"Try something?" Sehun asked, a little breathless and very flushed.

"Yeah. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Sehun nodded, already lifting his hips so that Chanyeol's cock could slip free.

In the end, Chanyeol learned that Sehun was rather fond of what he'd wanted to try out. Their new position had them lying on their sides, Sehun's back pressed flush against Chanyeol's chest. They were both sweaty and it was hot, but the proximity felt so good and each roll of Chanyeol's hips drove his cock into Sehun, hitting that spot that made him see stars.

The position was an intimate one, their fingers laced together and even though Chanyeol had offered to stroke Sehun in time with his thrusts, the other had preferred if this way, their fingers intertwined and Chanyeol's lips against his neck leaving butterfly kisses.

Chanyeol came first, tensing behind Sehun as he spilled into him, his hips stuttering as he thrusted into Sehun who pushed his hips back eagerly.

"Fuck-" Sehun moaned when he could feel Chanyeol filling him up, squeezing his hand hard as he let the other ride out his orgasm. He wasn't as close as Chanyeol yet, but just seeing and hearing him like this felt insanely satisfying already.

When Chanyeol pulled out, his come was dripping out of Sehun, tainting the white sheets but neither of the two cared. Turning him around so that Sehun was on his back, Chanyeol learned in to kiss him, lazy but deep and Sehun moaned into the touch of his lips.

After that, Chanyeol took care of Sehun, lying half on top of him as he stroked him until the other came between them with broken moans, dirtying the sheets even more.

By the time Chanyeol wanted to get up to clean up, most likely shower, Sehun pulled him back though, looking at him with tired eyes. There was something in them that Chanyeol couldn't quite place, no matter how hard he stared back.

"You're so handsome. You're the most handsome man I ever..." Sehun trailed off, cheeks colouring a little. It could have been the heat of their bodies, but Chanyeol knew better. "...you ever..?"

"... I ever slept with." Sehun finished, looking sheepish.

"Hm. Were there many guys?" There was a hint of curiosity behind Chanyeol's words.

"No... Not really. You know I'm a loyal person, right?"

"I know, Sehunnie."

The only response he got was a hum, and a soft kiss to his lips. When he was about to pull away, he heard another whispered "so handsome."

They ended up sharing a shower. Afterwards, Chanyeol changed the sheets while Sehun opened the window to let in some air to disperse the unmistakable scent of sex.

Arm in arm, they fell asleep in a mess of fresh sheets and tangled limbs, falling asleep almost immediately.

The launch of their debut album was equally exhilarating and nerve-wracking. Although they had ensured the fans again and again that they wanted them to listen to their album not because of the charts or music show wins but for their music, they couldn’t help but anxiously await the response. It hadn’t gone past them how some fans had protested about the women in the music video, something that Sehun could only laugh at as he scanned through the comments asking their company to take down their video.  _ If they only knew _ , he hummed to himself, thinking of how he only had eyes for Chanyeol in his bathrobe on the boat. The women had been a nice addition for the video, setting the vibes, but Sehun hadn’t cared much for them otherwise.

"Noona, what do you think about my new hair colour?"

Their debut showcase was about to begin. It was a small venue, smaller than what they were used to, but they’d wanted to be close to the fans and have a private atmosphere. There were only a few touch-ups left, hair and the finishing touches of makeup, and they were ready to go on stage. Sehun had just returned from the restroom, only to find Chanyeol blatantly flirting with one of the stylists right in front of him. The tightness in his gut didn’t feel foreign, but Sehun didn’t want to admit just yet that maybe he didn’t like the thought of Chanyeol flirting with someone else for a reason that ventured very much into an area that wasn’t just friendship anymore.

"It looks really good, Chanyeol-ah." The woman, probably in her late twenties, smiled at Chanyeol, putting down the powder brush before she reached for the lip tint that would give Chanyeol’s lips just a little hint of colour but would make him look insanely kissable at the same time. "The cut also really compliments your face." She added, looking at the artist through the mirror.

Pleased with her compliment, Chanyeol smiled back at her. Behind them, Sehun’s brows had knitted together tightly. "You think so? I missed you, you're the nicest makeup noona."

The tone of Chanyeol’s voice was familiar. It was the same tone he used when he tried to smooth-talk Sehun into taking his car instead of Sehun’s or whenever he wanted to get up extra early to head to the gym instead of staying in bed to cuddle with him.

"Aw, now you're just being too nice." For the past two weeks, the makeup artist had been on vacation. However, not even before that had Sehun ever noticed Chanyeol being so flirty with her. He wondered what the reason behind that suddenly was.

"No, I mean it though." Chanyeol insisted. "Can I tell you a secret though?"

"Sure?" She had just tapped a little bit of red on Chanyeol’s lips, carefully spreading it with a brush. Their faces were really close. Sehun looked away.

"You're also the prettiest."

Clearing his throat, Sehun turned around and left the room. He didn’t see Chanyeol’s confused expression when the door fell shut behind him.

The showcase was problematic. For a good 15 minutes, the fans refused to step back even though the two continuously asked them to do so for their own safety. It didn’t help that Sehun was already quite moody from the Chanyeol-situation so when their fans decided to act like little babies, it certainly didn’t help lift his spirit. In the end, Gaeko who was their MC for the day, managed to bring in a light-hearted mood though so Sehun ended up forgetting about the issues, at least for a little while.

However, when they arrived back at Sehun’s house, Chanyeol once again following him like a lost puppy instead of heading to his own home, Sehun was back to overthinking.

“We should order food tonight and watch a movie.” Chanyeol suggested. There were no more concerts until the weekend, only shorter schedules because of their duo, so they had a little bit of time to relax.

“I don’t know, I’m not really in the mood.” Sehun muttered, letting himself fall onto the couch while simultaneously reaching for his phone.

It wouldn’t really be Chanyeol though if he didn’t try again. “Come on. You’re into movies lately, let’s watch something you’ve been wanting to watch anyways. I’m up for anything.”

“I said I’m not in the mood.” Scrolling through Instagram, Sehun didn’t really see the pictures on his phone screen.

“What’s up with you? You’ve been weird ever since the fansign. I know it was annoying that they wouldn’t move back but in the end, we had a good time, right?”

“The fansign was okay. I mean it’s not the first time this has happened.” Sehun waved it off, now finally looking up from his phone screen. He was just really bad at ignoring others, especially Chanyeol.

“What’s the deal then? You’re usually not this closed off, at least not with me.” Chanyeol pointed out.

And that, exactly was the point. With Chanyeol, Sehun was able to be himself. He didn’t have to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing, he didn’t have to think before suggesting an activity because he knew Chanyeol would like and support it, he didn’t have to wonder whether Chanyeol really wanted to spend time with him too because the other always made sure to signal him just that: he loved being with Sehun.

The realization had come late, maybe a little too late, but now Sehun couldn’t deny anymore that what he felt for Chanyeol went beyond friendship and had delved into something that he could only call love. Of course, he loved all his members, but he was pretty sure that he  _ loved _ Chanyeol. It felt nerve-wracking to admit it to himself, almost final, but at the same time the realization was oddly freeing.

He was in love with Chanyeol. Chanyeol, with whom he’d spend a large part of his childhood with, the guy that always managed to make him laugh whenever he felt discouraged during their trainee days, the man that had always believed in him and his abilities to the point that he asked him to be a duo with him. Sehun was in love with Chanyeol, and quite honestly, he felt a little stupid that he only realized it now.

“Why did you flirt with the stylist earlier?” The words burst out of him before he could stop himself. Instantly, the expression on Chanyeol’s face changed from worried to confused.

“You’re mad about  _ that _ ?”

“What if I were?”

“I don’t know? I guess I’m just surprised.” Chanyeol admitted. “It’s not like we’re dating.”

Just with one sentence, Chanyeol had narrowed down Sehun’s problem to its base.

“I know.” Sehun nodded, looking away. “I know that.”

With furrowed brows, Chanyeol folded his arms in front of his chest, leaning back against the couch. “You say that, but why do I get the feeling that it’s bothering you because of… that?”

Standing up, Sehun stared down at Chanyeol. He needed a shower to clear his thoughts and he knew that if he stayed around Chanyeol any longer, he’d say something he’d come to regret. “I don’t know, Chanyeol.” He mumbled. “Why do you think that is?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cutting it off here, but I promise there'll be a part four that will explain everything! Until then, stay tuned! <3


End file.
